Beauty and the Basketballer
by xxcherry92xx
Summary: TxG. See Author's Note inside for more info. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoy the first installment of my story. :-) I used to have several published stories on this website, but my previous computer with all of my old stories on it crashed and I was unable to pick up the pieces and continue on with my stories in such a way that it felt like I was doing my already completed work justice. Some time has passed, and I'm seriously missing my loyal reviewers and their comments! Therefore, I'm going to start writing again with a brand new story based on an idea I had recently, and might even attempt to recreate some of my old stories that got lost because I enjoyed writing them so much and I know that my stories attracted a significant amount of interest, so eventually if my stories or story lines start to sound familiar to anyone, you know why. Also, please note that I've done my research to be as accurate as possible, but I do not live in America where I am basing my story, so if anything is drastically wrong, don't hesitate to let me know so that I can make any necessary corrections. I can take constructive criticism. :-) Please also note, my chapters are usually considerably longer but I decided to make it fairly short to see how the first chapter would be received. If you want to read more, be sure to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or anything else I may make reference to in this story, unless I state otherwise in a chapter to come. All I can claim is the idea for this story. If you think my story sounds at all similar to yours or one you know of, rest assured the indiscretion was unintentional as I don't really read the other stories published here (but gladly will if you ask nicely :-) ) and any necessary adjustments to my storyline will be promptly made to try to keep everyone happy.**

_5 years have passed since all of the Wildcats graduated from East High. Troy has since graduated with honors from Berkeley College, and is fast on his way to becoming a basketball superstar, captaining the 'Golden Bears' team in California. Gabriella embraced her passion for writing and completed a double degree in English and Communications, more than qualifying her to be a successful journalist. Of course, Troy and Gabriella are still dating and are very much in love. _

"Troy! You're going to make me trip and fall if you don't let me take this silly thing off my eyes!" Gabriella giggled, tugging half heartedly at the blindfold Troy insisted she cover her eyes with as he led her to a mystery location he had set up as a surprise for his girlfriend.

"Relax! As if I'm going to let you - WATCH OUT I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THERE'S A STEP!" Troy exclaimed, enjoying the sight of Gabriella staggering around as though she were about to fall off the imaginary step. "Just kidding." He grinned as Gabriella slapped his arm.

"Just you wait til I get you back for that, mister. Karma. That's all I've got to say." Gabriella grumbled. "Quit whining, you're almost there. And you'll love me when you see what I've done for you." Gabriella continued clutching onto Troy's arm as he guided her the remaining few paces. "And...we're here. You can sit now." Troy helped Gabriella to take her seat on the picnic rug he had positioned on top of a grassy hill, before helping her untie her double knotted blindfold (completely necessary in order to ensure Gabriella didn't remove it until the time was right, according to Troy).

"Troy...this is amazing!" Gabriella's eyes grew wide as she took in her surroundings. She found herself at her's and Troy's favorite place, where they could overlook most of the city, and watch the sun go down. She was perched atop a picnic blanket with a spread of her's and Troy's favorite foods. "Glad you like it. Are you completely surprised?"

"Yes! But why are we here?" Gabriella asked. "To celebrate silly! You start your new job tomorrow, the point you've worked so hard for years to get to! I'm so proud of you." Troy explained as Gabriella blushed. Somehow, even after years of being together and knowing each other inside and out, they still managed to surprise each other. One of Troy's best attributes was his willingness to celebrate any and every achievement made by someone close to him, and to successfully pull off an amazing surprise, even if the occasion didn't seem to require a celebration to the person involved.

"You have got to be the most amazing boyfriend ever! How did I get so lucky?" Gabriella wondered aloud. "So, how do you feel about tomorrow? Scared? Excited? Nervous?" Troy asked as they began to eat.

"All of the above." Gabriella replied through mouthfuls. "It feels weird to be suddenly qualified, and to know all the answers rather than have to study them or learn more of them. I'm excited to get writing though. And start covering issues that matter. This job is only a stepping stone in my career though, I eventually want to work my way up to being an editor in chief."

"I know, and you will be. Until then, we'll celebrate every step closer to you becoming a big time editor of a big time magazine in a big fancy office!" Troy grinned.

"You know we don't have to do that!" Gabriella smiled. "I know. But I want to. And you deserve it!" Troy replied, busying himself packing away empty food containers. "Come on." Troy extended a hand to help Gabriella to her feet. "We should get you home to get some rest before your big day." Troy suggested as they folded the picnic rug together and walked back to the apartment they shared, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm working on the length of these chapters and hoping that the next will be longer, I'm a bit out of practice! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, and keep reviewing! I'd like eight before chapter 3. :-)**

Gabriella slapped her alarm clock, buzzing madly for attention until it quieted, before snuggling closer to Troy, about to fall asleep again. "Oh no you don't!" Troy exclaimed, throwing back the covers. "Nooo...just five more minutes!" Gabriella groaned. "That'll turn into one more hour! Don't wanna be late for your first day of work, do you?"

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot about that!" Suddenly Gabriella was wide awake, rushing towards the shower, leaving Troy to set about making the bed. A half hour later, Gabriella emerged from their bedroom, finally happy with her outfit, her discarded choices abandoned on the floor.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Troy grinned, watching Gabriella rummaging around madly in the kitchen cupboards looking for a quick breakfast. "Hmmm I don't feel like it. It wasn't part of the plan to be running this late!" Gabriella huffed. "Oh, you are amazing!" She gasped as Troy held out the breakfast on the run he'd already prepared for Gabriella while she was showering, along with a cup of coffee, made just the way she liked it.

"I know." He smiled. "Now come on, you can eat in the car while I drive."

As Troy pulled into the car park of Gabriella's new building to drop her off, he teased her about her day. "Now Gabi, I want you to make friends with everybody, and use your manners..."

"Shut up!" She giggled, cutting Troy off.

"But in all seriousness, knock 'em dead. I love you!" He called out as Gabriella jumped out of the car and grabbed her bag.

"I love you too! Have a good practice!" She waved, slamming the door shut as Troy sped off towards his basketball practice.

Later that day, Troy staggered inside his apartment after an exhausting practice. Their coach was pushing the team extra hard lately, gearing them up for the beginning of their next season, which meant that Troy, as captain of the team, was pushed harder than his other team mates. It was a stressful position, one that placed a lot of pressure on Troy during the game season, as he knew that he was mostly responsible for every win and every loss. After a much needed shower, he collapsed on the bed, only to be stirred what seemed like minutes later by his ringing phone.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily. "Trooooooy," Gabriella cooed. "You didn't fall asleep and forget you had to come pick me up did you?"

"No...I was just leaving!" Troy replied quickly, grabbing his keys and jogging out the door. "Sure, sure. See you soon, sleepyhead." Gabriella answered, hanging up the phone.

"So, how was it? Were all the other kids nice to you on your first day?" Troy grinned at the sight of Gabriella's tired but glowing face.

"Yes...I've got my first story to write and my first dead line to meet! It has to be all ready for this Friday." Gabriella explained. "How was training?"

"Exhausting! I wish the season would just start already so Coach might go easier on us! I feel like it's the championship game back at East High all over again!" Troy groaned.

"Speaking of East High, I got an email from Taylor today! Her and Chad have invited us to go and visit them in Albuquerque for a long weekend. My story has to be in on Friday and I don't have work Monday...so can we go?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Hmmm...I don't know..." Troy hesitated teasingly, despite having been as instantly excited to accept the invitation. The fact that Troy's best friend happened to also be dating Gabriella's best friend seemed too good to be true at times like these.


End file.
